modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quinn Fuller
Quinn Fuller Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Quinn wciela się Rena Sofer. Charakterystyka Tajemnicza przeszłość (2013–2014) Quinn jest projektantką biżuterii. Prowadzi własną firmę. Samotnie wychowuje syna, Wyatta. Mężczyzna poznaje Hope Logan, która zauważa na szyi Wyatta wisiorek. Jest on identyczny jak ten, który nosi Bill Spencer i jego syn, Liam. Gdy Hope zaczyna wypytywać Quinn o Billa, kobieta zaprzecza, iż zna Spencera. Oświadcza też, że nigdy nie wykonała dla Billa wisiorka. Quinn przekonuje syna, że Hope nie jest dla niego odpowiednią dziewczyną. Hope i Wyatt decydują się zaaranżować spotkanie Quinn i Billa. Okazuje się, że oboje mieli w przeszłości romans, a Quinn wykonała dla Spencera wisiorek. Gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, Bill kazał jej dokonać aborcji i wyjechał. Ona jednak urodziła ich dziecko – Wyatta. Bill wita syna w rodzinie i zaprasza go, by spędził noc z nim i Liamem w domku na plaży. Wyatt zgadza się, mimo protestów Quinn. W sierpniu 2013, Wyatt popada w pierwszy konflikt z ojcem, który wyrzuca go z rodziny. Szybko jednak dochodzą do porozumienia. Quinn cieszy się z relacji Wyatta z Billem. Zaczyna również zmieniać zdanie o Hope, widząc, że Wyatt jest w niej zakochany. We wrześniu 2013, Hope rozpoczyna współpracę z firmą biżuteryjną Quinn i Wyatta, Quinn Artisan Jewelry. Quinn podsłuchuje rozmowę Hope i Liama, w której Spencer prosi Logan o zerwanie umowy z Fullerami. Quinn udaje się do Erica, aby podziękować mu za szansę jaką dał jej firmie. Kiedy zjawia się Hope i prosi Forrestera o zerwanie umowy, Eric nie zgadza się. Quinn dziękuje mu pocałunkiem. Następnego dnia, Quinn przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie, co prowadzi do ich kolejnego pocałunku. Fuller postanawia wyswatać syna z Hope. Proponuje Wyattowi, aby zabrał Logan do Meksyku, w celu pożyczenia diamentu Hope Diamond od jej znajomego, Ricardo Montemayora. Diament ma zostać użyty przy promocji nowej kolekcji Hope. Wyatt i Hope lecą do Meksyku. Po powrocie, Wyatt mówi matce, że w Meksyku wyznał Hope miłość, ale ona go odrzuciła, więc postanowił dać jej spokój i nie naciskać jej więcej. Quinn zachęca jednak syna do walki o ukochaną. Następnie namawia Ricka, by przyspieszyli pokaz. Rick zgadza się i mówi o tym Hope, która jest w ten sposób zmuszona odłożyć przygotowania do ślubu na potem. W październiku 2013, odbywa się pokaz HftF. W ręce Quinn wpada tablet Liama, na którym znajduje filmik ze zdjęciami jego i Steffy. Przesyła go na swój telefon, a następnie anonimowo wysyła go Hope. Quinn zaprzyjaźnia się z Brooke. Wyatt wkrótce odkrywa, że to Quinn wysłała zdjęcia do Hope. Niedługo potem, również Liam odkrywa winę Quinn. Nazajutrz, Quinn informuje syna, że Liam ją zdemaskował. Oboje przepraszają Hope. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na tajemniczy pomysł, który jeszcze bardziej rozgłośni nową kolekcję. Niedługo potem, diament znika. Złodzieje szybko zostają aresztowani. Wyatt przyznaje matce, że to on podrzucił diament złodziejom. W listopadzie 2013, Quinn ostrzega Billa, aby nie mieszał się w sprawy miłosne ich syna. W grudniu 2013, Quinn obserwuje Donnę, która flirtuje z Erikiem. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Tymczasem Hope zrywa umowę między FC a Fullerami. Quinn mówi o tym Ericowi. Quinn ma okazję poznać Steffy, która przyleciała z Paryża i odwiedza Erica. Postanawia namówić córkę Taylor, by nie dopuściła do ślubu Liama i Hope. Steffy opowiada jej o stracie dziecka. W Paryżu, Steffy dostaje wiadomość od dr Caspary – Steffy będzie w stanie począć dziecko. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Quinn. Namawia Steffy, by wróciła do L.A. i poinformowała o tym Liama. Forrester nie chce tego robić, ale w końcu daje się namówić. W dniu ceremonii, Quinn i Wyatt mają lecieć na Hawaje. Na pokładzie zjawia się jednak Hope, która uciekła ze ślubu. Informuje Quinn, że nie umowa nie zostanie zerwana. Liam odkrywa co zrobiła Quinn i konfrontuje się z nią. Fuller ostrzega Spencera, by zostawił Hope i Wyatta w spokoju. W styczniu 2014, Quinn obserwuje Liama, który wypytuje ochroniarza diamentu, Charliego, o noc, kiedy został on skradziony. Kiedy Charlie sprawdza nagrania z kamer, odkrywa, że to Wyatt skradł diament. Kiedy Charlie chce zadzwonić do Liama, zjawia się Quinn i każe mu odłożyć słuchawkę. Udaje jej się przekonuje ochroniarza, by nic nie mówił Liamowi. Tymczasem Wyatt chce zabrać Hope w podróż kamperem. Quinn zatrzymuje windę, w której jedzie Liam i tym samy więzi go, aby nie mógł porozmawiać z Hope przed wyjazdem. Fuller namawia syna, by jak najszybciej wyjechał z Hope. Quinn próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Pamelą, z którą spotyka się Charlie. Kiedy ten się o tym dowiaduje, każe trzymać się Fuller z dala od Pam. Quinn wyjaśnia Pameli sytuację kradzieży diamentu. Prosi Douglas, by przekonała Charliego do milczenia. Pamela zgadza się. Wkrótce jednak, Pam i Charlie wyjawiają prawdę Liamowi. W lutym 2014, Quinn zachęca Alexandrię, by zainteresowała się Liamem. Quinn całuje Billa. Spencer zaznacza jednak, że to niczego nie zmienia między nimi. W dniu ślubu Brooke i Ridge'a, Bill topi smutki w alkoholu. Zjawia się Quinn i oboje lądują w łóżku. W marcu 2014, Aly podsłuchuje kłótnię Quinn i Pameli. Wypytuje Pam o co chodzi. Niedługo potem, Aly odkrywa, że to Wyatt ukradł diament i podrzucił go złodziejom. Zamierza udać się na policję. Quinn stara się ją zatrzymać i między kobietami dochodzi do szarpaniny. Aly postanawia wyjawić wszystko Ericowi. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. Quinn jest zła. Udaje się do Billa i zakrada się do jego sypialni. Zaczyna uwodzić go, ale zjawia się Brooke. Quinn chowa się w szafie. Bill prosi Quinn, by nikomu nie mówiła o ich wspólnej nocy. Quinn chce, aby w zamian za milczenie, Bill dał swoje nazwisko ich synowi. Kiedy Wyatt informuje Quinn, że Liam porwał Hope jego przyczepą kempingową, Fuller każe mu ruszać za bratem. Kiedy Hope i Wyatt wychodzą razem, Quinn zjawia się u Liama i próbuje go spoliczkować. Quinn zjawia się u Billa i żąda, by okazał wsparcie Wyattowi i poparł jego związek z Hope. Przypomina mu również, że nie powie Brooke o ich nocy, jeśli da on swoje nazwisko Wyattowi. Współpraca i związek z Deaconem oraz walka z Brooke (2014–2015) W maju 2014, Bill w końcu zgadza się dać Wyattowi swoje nazwisko. Liam ostrzega ojca, że lista żądań Quinn może nie mieć końca. Quinn przechwytuje wiadomość Liama do Hope i zamyka Spencera w saunie, podkręcając temperaturę. Liam jest na nią wściekły. Tymczasem Quinn uwodzi Billa, ale on odrzuca ją, gdyż jest zaręczony z Brooke. Quinn wyznaje Wyattowi prawdę o swoim romansie z jego ojcem i pokazuje mu zdjęcie swoje i Billa w łóżku. Zamierza nie dopuścić do ślubu Brooke i Billa. Udaje, że przez pomyłkę wysłała feralne zdjęcie do Ridge'a. Wyatt jej nie wierzy i jest wściekły na matkę. Ridge postanawia lecieć na Bliski Wschód i przerwać ceremonię. Wkrótce wszyscy dowiadują się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Liam całą winę zrzuca na Quinn. Kiedy obraża ją, Wyattowi puszczają nerwy i uderza brata. Hope jest wściekła. Quinn kradnie kluczyk do domku w Big Bear z biurka Pam. Wręcza go synowi i przekonuje, by zabrał tam Hope. Wyatt zaprasza ją do Big Bear, gdzie oświadcza się jej. Ona odrzuca go i postanawia związać się z Liamem. Załamany Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Oświadcza jej, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Rick rozwiązuje umowę z firmą Quinn. Kobieta topi smutki w alkoholu w barze Bikini. Zwierza się obcemu mężczyźnie, którym okazuje się być ojciec Hope, Deacon Sharpe. Kobieta opowiada mu o sobie, swoich problemach i aktualnych wydarzeniach w życiu Forresterów. Deacon udaje się na spotkanie z córką. Quinn przekonuje Sharpe'a, by pomógł Wyattowi i Hope znów się związać. Quinn pozwala mu zamieszkać u siebie. Fuller prosi Liama, by przekonał Hope, aby pozwoliła Wyattowi wrócić do firmy. Kiedy Liam odmawia, Quinn dźga go jego własnym wisiorkiem w szyję. Mówi Deaconowi, że zabije Liama. Nocą włamuje się do jego domu. Liam skręca sobie kostkę. Tej samej nocy Quinn ponownie przychodzi do Liama i grozi jemu i Hope śmiercią. W swoim warsztacie Quinn wykonuje duży i ostry miecz, który pokazuje Deaconowi i wychodzi. Zjawia się u Liama, powala go i przykłada mu miecz do szyi. Zjawia się Wyatt, który powstrzymuje Quinn przez zranieniem Liama. Quinn ucieka, a Wyatt dowiaduje się, że zgłosiła się dobrowolnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. W sierpniu 2014, Quinn opuszcza szpital i spotyka się z synem. On opowiada jej o śmierci Ricardo Montemayora i odziedziczonym Hope Diamond. Wkrótce Wyatt dowiaduje się, że Montemayor mógł zostać zamordowany. Wkrótce, Wyatt i Hope lecą do Paryża, w celu promocji kolekcji i diamentu. Gdy Quinn dowiaduje się, że Liam ma do nich dołączyć, leci z nim w jednym samolocie. Liamowi towarzyszy Ivy. Po przylocie do Paryża, Liam i Ivy wsiadają do taksówki i jadą pod wieżę Eiffla. Quinn kradnie skuter i rusza za nimi. Ze względu na korki, Liam i Ivy biegną do wieży. Quinn porzuca skuter i biegnie za nimi. Gdy Liam biegnie dalej, a Ivy zostaje na moście, Quinn popycha ją i Ivy wpada do Sekwany. Liam ratuje Ivy i spóźnia się na spotkanie z Hope. Ona i Wyatt lecą do Monte Carlo, gdzie zostają małżeństwem. Tymczasem Deacon podejrzewa, że Quinn zamordowała Ricardo Montemayora. Kiedy mówi jej wprost o swoich podejrzeniach, Quinn wyciąga broń. Przekonuje go, że nie zabiła Ricardo. Proponuje Deaconowi współpracę, by rozdzielić Brooke i Billa. Quinn udaje się do Ridge'a i kradnie kilka jego nieudanych szkiców. Wkrótce Deacon i Quinn domyślają się, że Ridge nie umie już szkicować projektów. Upewniają się w swoich podejrzeniach, podsłuchując rozmowę Katie i Ridge'a. Na przyjęciu na cześć Hope i Wyatta, Deacon wyznaje Brooke, że Ridge stracił swój talent. Plan Sharpe'a i Fuller powodzi się - Brooke odwołuje swój ślub z Billem. We wrześniu 2014, Quinn przyznaje Billowi, że to przez nią Ivy wpadła do Sekwany i w konsekwencji Wyatt i Hope wzięli ślub. Bill dochodzi do wniosku, że Liam i Hope i tak nie byliby razem, więc zgadza się zachować sekret Quinn. Tymczasem Liam zdobywa dowody, że to Quinn zepchnęła Ivy do Sekwany. Wściekły Liam próbuje znaleźć Hope, ale trafia na Wyatta i Quinn. Triumfalnie ujawnia całą prawdę. Hope jest wściekła na teściową. Quinn przekonuje córkę Brooke, by została z Wyattem. Kiedy Ivy konfrontuje się z Fuller, ta namawia ją, by związała się z Liamem. Quinn jest szczęśliwa, kiedy Wyatt informuje ją, że Hope postanowiła z nim zostać. Między Quinn i Deaconem dochodzi do pocałunku. Fuller nie posiada się z radości, kiedy Wyatt informuje ją o ciąży Hope. Kiedy zjawia się u synowej, ta wprost informuje ją, że nie chce jej widzieć w pobliżu dziecka. Między Hope i Quinn dochodzi do kłótni, podczas której Fuller grozi córce Brooke. Wkrótce, Quinn i Deacon zostają parą. Fuller prosi go, by przekonał Hope do zmiany zdania o niej. Córka Brooke jest w szoku, gdy ojciec przedstawia jej Quinn jako swoją kobietę. Hope mówi mu wprost, by wybierał między Quinn a nią. W listopadzie 2014, Wyatt i Hope wybierają się na pierwsze badania USG dziecka. Hope jest wściekła, gdy okazuje się, że Quinn przebrała się za lekarza, aby móc uczestniczyć w badaniu. Hope, Wyatt, Ivy i Liam lecą do Amsterdamu w celach służbowych. Quinn dzwoni do syna i namawia go, by wykorzystał okazję i wyswatał Liama i Ivy. Quinn zastanawia się nad lotem do Amsterdamu, ale Deacon odwodzi ją od tego pomysłu. Fuller próbuje również zarezerwować jeden pokój dla Liama i Ivy, ale nie udaje jej się to. Namawia również Billa, aby użył swoich wpływów i wyswatał Ivy i Liama. Spencer jednak odmawia. W grudniu 2014, Hope wydaje przyjęcie na cześć dziecka. Deacon prosi Quinn, by tam nie szła. Ona jednak włamuje się do posiadłości Forresterów, ale nie zdradza gościom swojej obecności. Wykrada jedynie kawałek tortu. Po powrocie do mieszkania, zastaje tam Liama. Ten szybko domyśla się, że jest to tort z przyjęcia. Informuje o wszystkim Hope. Wkrótce zjawia się Quinn. Przyznaje ona synowej, że włamała się na przyjęcie. Obiecuje, że będzie trzymać się z dala i odchodzi. Hope traci równowagę i spada ze schodów w ogrodzie. Zjawia się Liam, który natychmiast zabiera ją do szpitala. Przerażona Quinn wraca do mieszkania, gdzie zastaje Wyatta, który wręcza jej zakaz zbliżania się do Hope. Kiedy Quinn wyznaje synowi co się stało, on wybiega. Zjawia się Deacon, któremu Quinn również opowiada co zaszło. Deacon jedzie do szpitala, a wkrótce informuje Quinn, że Hope poroniła. Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Zrozpaczona Quinn udaje się na dach mieszkania, gdzie znajduje ją Bill. Namawia ją, by skoczyła. Sytuację ratuje Deacon, który powstrzymuje Quinn i obiecuje przy niej być. Gdy Hope wyjeżdża do Mediolanu, Quinn namawia syna, by poleciał do niej. W styczniu 2015, do miasta wraca Brooke. Informuje Quinn i Deacona, że Hope i Wyatt zostali we Włoszech. Fuller jest zazdrosna o Logan, ale Deacon zapewnia ją, że nie jest już zainteresowany Brooke. W lutym 2015, do L.A. wraca Wyatt. Rozstał się z Hope, która postanowiła zostać we Włoszech. Quinn ostrzega Brooke, by trzymała się z dala od Sharpe'a. Wyatt martwi się czy Deacon jest odpowiednim partnerem dla jego matki. Quinn zapewnia syna, że Sharpe jest jej wierny. Kiedy przychodzi spóźniony, wyjaśnia, że musiał zająć się pijaną Brooke. Quinn jedzie do Logan i konfrontuje się z nią. Każe trzymać się jej z dala od Sharpe'a i policzkuje pijaną Brooke, która upada na podłogę. Brooke mówi o wszystkim Deaconowi i każe być wdzięczna Quinn, że nie wezwała policji. Deacon konfrontuje się z Quinn, która mówi mu, że lepiej mu będzie bez niej. Jest w szoku, kiedy Sharpe wyznaje jej miłość i prosi ją o rękę. Quinn przyjmuje oświadczyny. Quinn mówi o zaręczynach zaskoczonemu Wyattowi i zapewnia go o wierności Sharpe'a. Deacon zanosi nowinę zszokowanej Brooke. Quinn podsłuchuje jak Brooke oczernia ją i krzyczy, że nie zaakceptuje tego małżeństwa. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między Quinn i Brooke. Logan oświadcza jej, że nie dopuści do tego ślubu, gdyż Deacon jest dla niej ważną osobą. Zabrania jej wziąć z nim ślub. Deacon wyznaje Quinn, że sam miał kiedyś problemy z alkoholem. Postanawia więc udać się na spotkanie AA. Quinn wspiera go, gdy dowiaduje się, że Deacon pomaga przyjacielowi. Wkrótce, Rick ponownie zatrudnia Quinn, tłumacząc, że klienci tęsknią za jej biżuterią. Dzieli się radosną nowiną z narzeczonym, od którego wyczuwa damskie perfumy. Kiedy zjawia się Brooke, Quinn wyczuwa od niej ten sam zapach. Fuller uświadamia sobie, że to Logan jest osobą, której pomagał Deacon. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Quinn chwali go i jest z niego dumna. Kiedy jednak Sharpe wychodzi, Fuller robi Brooke karczemną awanturę. Wyatt wyznaje matce, że podsłuchał rozmowę Brooke i Deacona. Wynikało z nie jasno, że byliby razem, gdyby Deacon nie zaręczył się. Deacon zapewnia narzeczoną, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Quinn ponownie grozi Brooke. Tymczasem Quinn i Ivy próbują ze sobą współpracować. Wyatt przekonuje Liama i Ivy, że jego matka się zmieniła. Małżeństwo z Deaconem i porwanie Liama (2015–2016) Deacon i Quinn rozsyłają elektroniczne zaproszenia, ale jedynym gościem na ich ślubie jest Wyatt. Brooke przerywa ceremonię. Trzyma w rękach tablet, poprzez którego używa wideorozmowy z Hope. Córka próbuje przekonać Deacona, by nie żenił się z Quinn, gdyż wtedy straci z nią kontakt. Kiedy Deacon oświadcza córce, że kocha Quinn, która się zmieniła, Hope rozłącza się. Deacon i Quinn zostają małżeństwem. W czerwcu 2015, Quinn jest zachwycona, że Wyatt zainteresował się Steffy. Quinn odkrywa, że Ivy grozi deportacja. Obie nie chcą, aby Liam wrócił do Steffy. Quinn namawia Ivy, by wzięła ślub z Liamem i w ten sposób uniknęła deportacji. Fuller o wszystkim informuje syna. Tymczasem Ivy informuje Quinn, że popełniono błąd i przebywa ona w USA legalnie. Żona Deacona namawia dziewczynę, aby zataiła ten fakt przed mężem. Ivy waha się, ale nie mówi nic Liamowi, kiedy ten stwierdza, że chce dać ich małżeństwu szansę. Przytłoczona wyrzutami sumienia, Ivy wyznaje prawdę Liamowi, mimo protestów Quinn. W lipcu 2015, Brooke oświadcza Deaconowi i Quinn, że akceptuje ich małżeństwo. We wrześniu 2015, Wyatt zwierza się matce, że ojciec odrzucił jego pomysł założenia domu mody Spencerów. Quinn ma pretensje do Billa, że nie traktuje Wyatta w ten sam sposób co Liama. Uważa, że Spencer marginalizuje ich syna przez wzgląd na nią. Kłóci się także z Liamem. W listopadzie 2015, Quinn i Wyatt wylatują służbowo do San Francisco. Kobieta zauważa, że syn tęskni za Ivy. Porównuje ją do Hope i prosi, by uważał na nią. Tymczasem Steffy zaręcza się z Liamem. W grudniu 2015, Quinn sugeruje Thomasowi, że mógłby być z Ivy, gdyby Wyatt związał się ze Steffy, która jej zdaniem jest bardziej odpowiednią kobietą dla jej syna. Wkrótce, Quinn podsłuchuje rozmowę Ivy i Liama. Dziewczyna wyznaje mu, że jest miłością jej życia. Quinn powstrzymuje syna przed oświadczeniem się Forresterównie i przekazuje mu, że dziewczyna kocha jego brata. Quinn mówi synowi, że ma on dużo wspólnego ze Steffy. Kobieta dostrzega, że Liam jest wściekły na swoją narzeczoną. Namawia Wyatta, aby spotkał się ze Steffy i zaoferował jej wsparcie. W styczniu 2016, Quinn jest zachwycona, kiedy Wyatt wyjawia jej, że spędził noc w domu Steffy. Kobieta informuje syna, że ona i Deacon są w separacji. Quinn konfrontuje się z Liamem, który zamierza pojechać do domu i porozmawiać ze Steffy. Spencer domyśla się, że matka Wyatta próbuje wyswatać swojego syna z córką Ridge'a. Niespodziewanie, Liam traci przytomność. Quinn wywozi nieprzytomnego Spencera do swojej chatki w Topandze. Dodatkowo, wysyła z jego telefonu wiadomości do Steffy, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie i między nimi koniec. Quinn waha się, czy powinna zadzwonić po pogotowie. Po odzsyakniu przytomności, Liam całuje jej rękę. Quinn decyduje się nie dzwonić po pogotowie do Spencera, który na zmianę odzyskuje przytomność i traci ją. Kobieta szuka informacji o jego objawach w internecie. Jest zachwycona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Wyatt spędza czas ze Steffy. Tymczasem Ivy dzwoni do Quinn i pyta ją o Liama, który nie kontaktował się z nią od czasu jej wyjazdu. Kobieta opowiada jej również, że Spencer uderzył się w głowę w toalecie, podczas lotu do Australii. Wkrótce, Quinn odkrywa, że Liam stracił pamięć. Mężczyźnie wydaje się, że ktoś go potrzebuje. Dziękuje Quinn za opiekę i całuje ją w policzek. W lutym 2016, kobieta wspomina krzywdy, które wyrządziła Liamowi w przeszłości. Nie może poradzić sobie ze swoimi sprzecznymi uczuciami odnośnie Spencera. Wkróce, wmawia mu, że ona ma na imię Eve, a on Adam. Dodaje także, że są małżeństwem. Bill próbuje skontaktować się z Liamem, ale Quinn wysyła mu wiadomość z telefonu syna, że jest on w podróży. Liam wierzy w zmyślone przez Quinn historie, dotyczące ich związku. Dochodzi między nimi do namiętnego pocałunku. Deacon zjawia się w chatce Quinn z dokumentami rozwodowymi i jest w szoku, kiedy spostrzega w jej łóżku Liama. Kobieta wszystko mu tłumaczy. Deacon ostrzega ją, że źle się to dla niej skończy, kiedy Spencer odzyska pamięć. Tymczasem Steffy Liamowi wiadomość, aby skontaktował się z nią, gdyż ona i Wyatt zbliżają się do siebie. Quinn mówi Liamowi, że ktoś wydzwania do niej i robi sobie żarty. Spencer postanawia nagrać wiadomość, którą kobieta puści rozmówcy następnym razem. Liam żąda w niej, aby osoba dzwoniąca nigdy więcej nie kontaktowała się z tym numerem. Quinn zostawia Steffy tę wiadomość i upewnia się, że dziewczyna ją odsłucha. W walentynki, Liam i Quinn uprawiają seks. Kobieta niechcący zwraca się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem, ale udaje, że się przesłyszał. Liam namawia Quinn do zwierzeń, ale ona nie chce wspominać bolesnej przeszłości. W chatce niespodziewanie zjawia się Wyatt. Odkrywa, że matka spotyka się z tajemniczym Adamem. Jest ciekawy, dlaczego kobieta nie chce mu go przedstawić. Wkrótce, Quinn zostawia swój telefon w chatce. Kiedy Steffy dzwoni do niej w sprawie biżuterii, połączenie odbiera Liam, ale Quinn szybko przejmuje telefon. Kobieta podaje Spencerowi więcej zmyślonych faktów z jego życia. Wmawia mu, że jego pełne nazwisko brzmi "Adam John Smith". Deacon odkrywa, że Quinn spędziła noc z Liamem. Mężczyzna zastanawia się, czy była żona zakochała się w Spencerze. Ona natomiast obiecuje Deaconowi pieniądze w zamian za stworzenie wspólnych zdjęć jej i Liama jako pary. Spencer i Quinn wyznają sobie miłość. Kobieta wyjawia mu, że zmieniła się na lepsze dzięki niemu. Wkrótce, Steffy zostawia Liamowi wiadomość, że wychodzi za jego brata. Quinn nie posiada się z radości. W marcu 2016, Bill zostawia Liamowi wiadomość i żąda, by syn wrócił do miasta. Quinn wysyła mu odpowiedź z telefonu Liama, w której utrzymuje, że cieszy się z zaręczyn brata i Steffy. Dodaje, że ojciec powinien przekazać jego stanowisko Wyattowi. Deacon dostarcza Quinn sfabrykowane zdjęcia jej i Liama. Ostrzega byłą żonę przed konsekwencjami, kiedy Spencer odzyska pamięć. Kobieta oświadcza, że być może będzie musiała zabić Liama, aby nie spotkał się on ze Steffy. Quinn namawia syna, aby zrezygnował z pracy w FC i przeszedł do firmy ojca. Kobieta pokazuje Liamowi ich wspólne, sfabrykowane zdjęcia, które dostarczył jej Deacon. Spencer jest sfrustrowany, że żadne z zobaczonych albumów nie odblokowało jego pamięci. Quinn i Deacon spotykają się z jego znajomym, dr Johnem Leedsem, aby porozmawiać z nim o stanie Liama. Na podstawie informacji przedstawionych przez Fuller, lekarz stwierdza, że jego amnezja może nigdy nie ustąpić. Deacon utrzymuje, że troszczy się o byłą żonę i namawia ją do poinformowania Billa o stanie jego syna i uniknięcia więzienia. Sharpe niespodziewanie zjawia się w chatce Quinn. Kobieta przedstawia go Liamowi jako swojego znajomego, "Jima". Wyobraża sobie, że zrzuca Spencera z klifu. Deacon oświadcza Quinn, że nie zamierza jej pomagać w zabójstwie i ponownie ostrzega ją przed więzieniem. Grozi, że powie prawdę Billowi. Niebawem Wyatt dzwoni do matki, aby zrezygnować z posady w FC, gdyż otrzymał pracę w firmie ojca. Tymczasem Liam zgadza się pójść z Quinn na wycieczkę po kanionie. Kobieta wyznaje mu, że jej przyjaciel niedługo umrze. Quinn i Deacon spotykają się na klifie, z którego kobieta chce zrzucić Liama. Prosi byłego męża, aby pomógł jej to zrobić, jeśli ona sobie nie poradzi. Byli małżonkowie całują się. W chatce, Liam jest zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, że Quinn korzysta z inhalatora, gdyż ma astmę. Para wybiera się na pieszą wycieczkę. Quinn na bieżąco informuje Deacona o swoim zbliżaniu się do klifu. Kiedy ona i Liam podchodzą na jego skraj, kobieta ma atak astmy. Spencer postanawia pójść po inhalator. Kiedy Deacon wychodzi z ukrycia i podchodzi do Quinn, kobieta zrzuca go z klifu. Sharpe wpada do oceanu. Roztrzęsiona Quinn ucieka. Liam zapewnia ją, że ją kocha i nigdy jej nie zostawi. Kobieta przekonuje Liama, że powinni razem wyjechać. Proponuje mu podróż po świecie. Eric zgadza się udzielić Quinn urlopu na czas nieokreślony. Wyatt konfrontuje się z matką odnośnie nagrania z monitoringu, na którym wywozi ona nieprzytomnego Liama z parkingu. Quinn tłumaczy, że chciała zawieźć go do szpitala, ale kiedy ten się ocknął, odjechał. Kobieta jest zaniepokojona, kiedy podekscytowany Liam informuje ją, że wraca mu pamięć. Prosi, aby zabrała go do miejsca, w którym się pobrali. Ona przypomina mu o ich zaplanowanej podróży. Wkrótce, Wyatt informuje podekscytowaną Quinn o swoim ślubie za dwa dni. Proponuje matce, aby przyprowadziła ze sobą Adama. Liam podejrzewa, że Quinn nie chce, aby odzyskał on pamięć. W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Quinn ma dosyć ciągłych pytań Liama i jego determinacji, aby odzyskać pamięć. Proponuje, aby rozpoczęli nowe życie w Dolinie Rogue, w stanie Oregon. Wkrótce, w chacie zjawia się Wyatt, który jest w szoku, widząc pocałunek Quinn i Liama. Mężczyzna żąda od matki wyjaśnień. Ona wyznaje mu prawdę. Utrzymuje, że jest szczęśliwa ze Spencerem i nie pozwoli nikomu tego zniszczyć. Namawia syna, aby o niczym nikomu nie mówił, gdyż oboje wszystko stracą. Wyatt nie chce jej słuchać i wyważa drzwi do chatki, kiedy matka nie chce ich otworzyć. Wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z Quinn, która utrzymuje, że go kocha. Błaga go, by razem wyjechali. Spencer oświadcza jednak, że wraca do Steffy, a Quinn trafi do więzienia. Kobieta próbuje uciec, ale Liam i Wyatt zamykają ją w szafie. Quinn jest w szoku, kiedy zostaje uwolniona przez Deacona, który przeżył upadek z klifu. Kobieta przeprasza go i proponuje mu wspólną ucieczkę. Oboje ukrywają się w motelu. Deacon nie rozumie, dlaczego kobieta zwleka z ucieczką z miasta. Sugeruje, że nie chce wyjeżdżać przez wzgląd na Liama, w którym się zakochała. Przekonuje ją, że chłopak jej nienawidzi. Quinn zjawia się u Liama, aby go przeprosić i wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Spencer oskarża ją o zniszczenie mu życia i nie chce słuchać jej tłumaczeń. Ona przekonuje go, że jest miłością jej życia i prosi go o wspólną ucieczkę. Rozwścieczony Liam rzuca się na nią i każe jej się wynosić. W maju 2016, Quinn zjawia się u Steffy i oznajmia, że kocha Liama. Prosi swoją synową, by jej pomogła, gdyż nie chce stracić ani jego ani syna. Dziewczyna wzywa jednak policję i powstrzymuje Quinn przed ucieczką. Zatrzymana przez funkcjonariuszy, wyznaje Liamowi miłość i błaga go, by nie pozwolił jej aresztować. Przypomina, że troszczyła się o niego, kiedy stracił pamięć. Przekonuje również, że dzięki niemu zmieniła się na lepsze. Porucznik Baker przesłuchuje Quinn, która nie wspomina o pomocy Deacona w jej ucieczce. Wkrótce, Wyatt odwiedza matkę w areszcie. Przypomina jej, że kobieta zakochała się nie w Liamie, lecz w Adamie, którego sobie wymyśliła. Quinn wciąż jest jednak wdzięczna Spencerowi za zmianę, którą w niej dokonał. Prosi syna, aby przekonał Liama do niewniesienia zarzutów przeciwko niej. Quinn jest przekonana, że Spencer jej nie oskarży i mówi o tym swojemu adwokatowi, Edowi De La Rosie. Liam wnosi przeciwko Quinn oskarżenie, ale za radą swojego prawnika, wycofuje je. Kobieta postanawia udowodnić Spencerowi, że naprawdę ją zmienił. Romans i ślub z Erikiem oraz konflikt z Forresterami (2016–2017) W czerwcu 2016, Quinn zjawia się u Liama i oświadcza, że nie może przestać o nim myśleć. Spencer przypomina jej, że kobieta nie zakochała się w nim, lecz w Adamie, którego sobie wymyśliła. On i Steffy nie chcą wybaczyć Quinn. Kobieta mówi Wyattowi o swoich obawach, że Steffy ulegnie Liamowi. Spencer zapewnia matkę, że żona go kocha. Steffy wyprasza Quinn ze swojego domu. Nie chce, aby kobieta zbliżała się do niej i jej męża. Wyatt przypomina jej, że to wciąż jego matka. Wkrótce, Quinn potwierdza Deaconowi, że między nią i Liamem wszystko skończone. Kobieta oświadcza, ze nie pozwoli Spencerowi zniszczyć małżeństwa jej syna. Deacon ostrzega Quinn, aby zostawiła Liama w spokoju. Kobieta bezskutecznie próbuje pogodzić się z synową. Na prośbę Steffy, Wyatt wyprasza swoją matkę i prosi, by więcej nie zjawiała się w ich domu. Steffy ma dość niezapowiedzianych wizyt Quinn. Rozumie, że jest matką Wyatta, ale zabrania jej się spotykać z nim w ich domu czy pracy. Kiedy Quinn wraca do motelu, w jej łóżku czeka mężczyzna, którym okazuje się być Eric. Kochankowie wspominają, że rozpoczęli swój romans, kiedy kobieta poprosiła go o ocenę swoich projektów. Oboje są zgdoni, że ich relacja musi pozostać tajemnicą. Eric oznajmia Quinn, że nie powinni się więcej spotykać. W lipcu 2016, Wyatt prosi matkę, by trzymała się z dala od Forresterów. Quinn jednak uwodzi Erica w jego domu i firmie. Forrester ostrzega ją, że ich romans nie może przerodzić się w nic poważniejszego. Deacon jest w szoku, kiedy Quinn mówi mu o swoim związku z Erikiem. Ostrzega, aby zachował tę informację dla siebie. Eric opowiada, że musi wybrać, który z synów będzie dalej kierował firmą. Ona proponuje mu, aby sam ponownie został dyrektorem FC, nie musząc tym samym opowiadać się po żadnej ze stron. Quinn chce również wiedzieć, jaki Eric dalej wyobraża sobie ich związek. Wkrótce, Forrester idzie za radą kochanki i wraca na stanowisko CEO. Quinn daje Deaconowi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jest już nim zainteresowana. On kpi z jej romansu z Erikiem. Quinn w przebraniu mężczyzny, jako Vladimir Smirnoff, dostaje się do gabinetu Erica. W fotelu dyrektora zastaje jednak Steffy. Kobieta jest wściekła, kiedy odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość przebranej Quinn. Ona utrzymuje, że chciała odzyskać swoją pracę w FC. Wściekła Steffy żąda od Quinn, aby nie zbliżała się do jej rodziny. Fuller stara się przekonać Erica, że doświadczenie z Liamem zmieniło ją na lepsze. Wkrótce, Steffy, Wyatt, Liam oraz Eric mają lecieć w podróż służbową do Monako. Quinn oświadcza Deaconowi, że również zamierza tam polecieć. Sharpe ostrzega ją, że może zaszkodzić małżeństwu swojego syna. Udaje się mu się ją przekonać, ale kiedy Eric wysyła do niej wiadomość, że chce zakończyć ich romans, kobieta ponownie postanawia tam polecieć. W samolocie, dostaje miejsce między uciążliwymi małżonkami, Kieran i Mattem Cannistrami. Eric dzwoni do Quinn, przeprasza za zerwanie i jednocześnie dziękuje, że namówiła go na powrót do firmy. Forrester jest szczęśliwy, kiedy Quinn nieoczekiwanie przylatuje do Monte Carlo. W sierpniu 2016, po wspólnie spędzonych chwilach, Eric prosi swoją kochankę, aby wróciła do L.A. Ich pożegnalny pocałunek widzi Steffy, która rusza za Quinn w pościg. Dogania ją i popycha na ziemię. Jest w szoku, kiedy odkrywa kim jest kochanka jej dziadka. Steffy żąda od teściowej, aby trzymała się z dala od jej dziadka. Kiedy Quinn oznajmia, że go kocha, Steffy policzkuje ją i powala na ziemię. Wyatt jest oszołomiony, kiedy matka pojawia się w jego apartamencie i mówi o całej sytuacji. Każe Quinn zerwać z dziadkiem Steffy i wracać do L.A. Kobieta wyznaje Ericowi miłość, ale rozumie jego decyzję o rozstaniu. Po poworcie do L.A., Quinn opowiada Deaconowi o przykrych wydarzeniach w Monte Carlo. Próbuje również przekonać Ridge'a, że nie wykorzystała jego ojca. Eric wysyła Quinn ich wspólne zdjęcie z Monte Carlo. Tymczasem Wyatt chce, aby matka wyjechała z miasta. Eric zjawia się u kochanki, całuje ją i oświadcza, że pragnie jej w swoim życiu. Ona tłumaczy, że nie chce sprawiać kłopotów jemu i niszczyć małżeństwa swojego syna. Eric zwoluje kolejne zebranie i oświadcza zszokowanym Steffy, Rickowi, Ridge'owi i Pameli, że ponownie zatrudnia Quinn. Forresterowie protestują, ale Eric jest nieugięty. Zapowiada Quinn, że ich związek i jej praca w FC skończą się, jeżeli wróci ona do intryg i manipulacji. Eric zaprasza kobietę na kolację do rezydencji, w czasie której prosi ją o wprowadzenie się do niego i wsadza klucz od drzwi do kieliszka z szampanem. Zachwycona Quinn zgadza się. Wieczór zostaje przerwany przez Wyatta, który jest w szoku, kiedy Eric oznajmia mu, że Quinn wprowadza się do niego. Zabrania matce tego robić, przez wzgląd na Steffy. Quinn jednak uważa, że zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia u boku mężczyzny, który traktuje ją z szacunkiem. Wyatt żąda od niej, aby zakończyła swój nowy związek, gdyż może on zagrażać jego małżeństwu. Gdy Steffy poznaje prawdę, grozi Quinn, że zostawi Wyatta, jeśli wprowadzi się ona do rezydencji. Kobieta nie ulega szantażowi, więc Steffy wyprowadza się od męża. Ridge nie zgadza się z decyzją ojca, ale on oświadcza, że nikt nie będzie mu dyktował jak ma żyć. Kiedy on i Quinn całują się, portret Stephanie spada ze ściany. Wyatt obwinia matkę o rozpad swojego małżeństwa. Zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów i każe Quinn się pakować, ale Eric im przerwya. Wkrótce, Quinn jest zaskoczona widokiem Ivy, która wróciła do Stanów, aby odzyskać swoją pracę. Dziewczyna prosi matkę Wyatta, aby wstawiła się z nią u Erica. Obiecuje, że będzie wobec niej lojalna. Quinn prosi o czas do namysłu. Tymczasem Wyatt oskarża matkę o niszczenie mu życia. Quinn zapewnia, że nie pozwoli na rozpad jego małżeństwa. Następnie dzwoni do Ivy, która ponownie zapewnia ją o swojej lojalności. We wrześniu 2016, Quinn namawia Ivy na zmianę wizerunku. Dziewczyna zauważa, że kochanka Erica próbuje upodobnić ją do Steffy poprzez zmianę ubioru i akcentu. Ridge zapowiada Quinn, że może ona zacząć pakować swoje rzeczy. Pamela czuje się urażona, kiedy Fuller sugeruje Ericowi, że powinien ograniczyć jedzenie cytrynowych wypieków swojej szwagierki. Forrester dziękuje kochance za zmiany, jakie wprowadziła w jego życiu. Quinn prosi Ivy, aby zaczęła spędzać czas z Liamem i odwróciła jego uwagę od Steffy. Dziewczyna zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego matce Wyatta tak zależało na upodobnieniu jej do kuzynki. Ivy zgadza się odzyskać Liama. Tymczasem Steffy daje Quinn do zrozumienia, że jeśli zostawi jej dziadka, ona nie odejdzie od Wyatta. Niebawem, Eric wyznaje Quinn miłość i deklaruje, że znalazł sposób na to, aby zyskali akceptację rodziny. Chwilę później, prosi kochankę o rękę. Kiedy Quinn przyjmuje oświadczyny, portret Stephanie spada na ziemię. Eric i Quinn informują zszokowaną Steffy o swoich zaręczynach. Wyatt próbuje uświadomić matce, że jej związek niszczy jego małżeństwo. Quinn nieustannie namawia Ivy do walki o Liama. Tymczasem Eric proponuje narzeczonej, aby pobrali się jak najszybciej. Postanawiają się pobrać za dwa dni i wysyłają zaproszenia za pomocą Internetu. Wyatt nie ukrywa oburzenia, kiedy matka zaprasza go na swój ślub. Quinn zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Quinn bez wahania podpisuje intercyzę. Larisa dostarcza jej suknię ślubną, zaprojektowaną przez Erica. thumb|214px|Ślub z Erikiem (2016)Rozpoczyna się ceremonia której ma przewodniczyć wielebny Murphy. Jednak jedynie Ivy zjawia się w rezydencji. Rozczarowana nieobecnością bliskich Quinn przerywa uroczystość i oznajmia Ericowi, że nie może go poślubić, gdyż nie jest go warta. Forrester nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. Narzeczeni składają sobie przysięgę małżeńską i zostają małżeństwem. Quinn jest zachwycona, kiedy Eric zawiesza jej portret nad kominkiem, w miejsce obrazu Stephanie. Ofiaruje również żonie drogocenny naszyjnik. Kobieta pociesza męża, który nadal nie może przeboleć faktu, iż bliscy nie zjawili się na ceremonii. Quinn rozmawia o tym z Wyattem. Po konfrontacji z rodziną, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę w swoim gabinecie. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. Ridge i Steffy nie chcą wpuścić do niego Quinn która jednak wdziera się do pokoju męża i prosi go, by się obudził. Wściekła Steffy podejrzewa teściową o otrucie Erica. W październiku 2016, Quinn wraca do rezydencji, gdzie Henry i Dante pakują jej rzeczy, na polecenie Ridge'a. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia jej, że w świetle prawa, nie jest ona żoną Erica, gdyż nie podpisali oni aktu małżeństwa. Chce wyrzucić kobietę z rezydencji oraz dodaje, że to on jest pełnomocnikiem ojca. Quinn obiecuje nieprzytomnemu mężowi, że będzie go chronić, nawet przed jego własną rodziną. Steffy i Ridge doprowadzają do wyrzucenia Quinn ze szpitala. Kobieta wdziera się do gabinetu CEO, aby skonfrontować się ze Steffy, która każe jej zabrać swoje rzeczy z firmy. Wyatt stara się załagodzić konflikt i prosi matkę, aby dostosowała się do decyzji Forresterów. Ridge zdejmuje portret Quinn ze ściany, a Rick i Thorne pomagają mu wyrzuć kobietę z rezydencji. Dr Andrews zezwala na przeniesienie nieprzytomnego Erica do rezydencji, gdzie będzie się nim opiekować pielęgniarka Glenda. Kiedy Quinn chce zobaczyć męża, Ridge daje jej tylko chwilę. Eric na chwilę budzi się ze śpiączki, kiedy Quinn czuwa u jego boku. Ridge nie wierzy jej i chce ją wyrzucić z rezydencji. Zjawia się jednak Wyatt, który informuje matkę, że Eric wyznaczył ją na swoją pełnomocniczkę. Quinn jest zachwycona, że nie będzie musiała opuszczać już męża. Wspomina wspólne chwile z Erikiem, który niespodziewanie ponownie odzyskuje przytomność. Mężczyzna prosi, aby od niego nie odchodziła. Portret Quinn ponownie wraca nad kominek. Wkrótce, Wyatt obwiania matkę o rozstanie ze Steffy. Po rozmowie z Ridge'em, Eric jest wzburzony i wzywa do siebie Quinn. Podkreśla synowi, że to ona będzie posiadać jego pełnomocnictwo. Żada, by Ridge opuścił jego pokój. Mężczyzna zapowiada Quinn, że to on będzie kierował firmą, gdyż ma w tym doświadczenie. Ostrzega również, że wkrótce się jej pozbędzie z życia ojca. Quinn zatrudnia nowych pracowników ochrony, zwalniając tych lojalnych wobec Ridge'a. Eric sugeruje Wyattowi, aby wprowadził się do rezydencji. Quinn jest zachwycona, kiedy syn się zgadza. Na polecenie Forrestera, Carter dostarcza akt małżeństwa, który następnie zostaje podpisany przez niedoszłych małżonków. Walton oficjalnie ogłasza ich małżeństwem. Eric nazywa Wyatta swoim synem. Prosi również żonę, aby tymczasowo zarządzała firmą w jego imieniu. Quinn prosi Ivy, aby dotrzymała Ericowi towarzystwa podczas jej nieobecności. Dziewczyna nie pozwala Pameli i Charliemu zobaczyć się z wujem. Quinn i Wyatt informują Forresterów o decyzji Erica oraz o podpisaniu aktu małżeństwa. Ridge oświadcza im, że to on będzie zarządzać firmą. Quinn jednak pozbawia Forrestera i Steffy ich stanowisk, a następnie mianuje się tymczasowym CEO firmy. Nieugięci Forresterowie i Brooke otwarcie sprzeciwiają się Quinn. W listopadzie 2016, stan Erica się poprawia. Quinn zapewnia męża, że wkrótce wyzdrowieje. Tymczasem Wyatt zawiadamia ich, że ślub Brooke i Billa nie doszedł do skutku. Informuje także o niepowodzeniu planu Ridge'a, związanym z przejęciem władzy w firmie za pomocą udziałów Billa. Eric prosi Quinn i Wyatta, aby zajęli się nadchodzącym pokazem mody. Na prośbę Erica, Ridge, Steffy i Pamela zjawiają się w rezydencji. Są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Wyatt zamieszkał razem z Forresterem i Quinn. Eric wypomina Steffy i Ridge'owi ich błędy oraz manipulacje. Zapowiada bliskim, że to Quinn będzie zajmować się nadchodzącym pokazem. Fuller przekonuje Ridge'a, że dla dobra rodziny, powinni zacząć współpracować. Forrester jest zmuszony omawiać szczegóły nadchodzącego pokazu z Quinn, Ivy oraz Wyattem. Nie podoba mu się zatwierdzony przez Erica pomysł Quinn, która przez część pokazu chce zwrócić większą uwagę na biżuterię modelek. Odmawia zaprojektowania kreacji pasujących do jej propozycji. Quinn jest wdzięczna synowi i Ivy za wsparcie. Kobieta proponuje Steffy współpracę, ale ona podejrzewa, że teściowa chce ponownie połączyć ją z Wyattem. Podczas zebrania w firmie, żona Erica zaskakuje wszystkich oznajmiając, że to ona wystąpi w roli konferansjerki, a nie Ridge. Pamela konfrontuje się z Quinn i wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z jej obecności w firmie i rodzinie. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Ridge zapewnia żonę ojca, że zgadza się z jej pomysłami. Publiczność nie zachwyca się częścią poświęconą biżuterii. Ridge nie zgadza się więc na ukazanie jego kreacji w finale, a Steffy odmawia włożenia suknii. Wszyscy są zszokowani, kiedy w finale pokazu Quinn występuje w suknii ślubnej projektu Ridge'a. Mężczyzna jest zmuszony wyjść na wybieg i dołączyć do swojej macochy. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Quinn jest szczęśliwa, kiedy potencjalni kupcy, Simone, Salvestro oraz Gianfranco, są zachwyceni nie tylko kreacjami, ale także pokazem biżuterii. Kobieta dziękuje Wyattowi i Ivy oraz Ridge'owi i Steffy za współpracę. Po powrocie do domu, Quinn spostrzega w salonie dwa kieliszki oraz szminkę na jednym z nich. Eric przyznaje, że oglądał pokaz w towarzystwie Katie, której wcześniej pomógł w sprawie szkoły dla Willa. Zapewnia ją o swojej wierności i dodaje, że siostra Brooke ich wspiera. Quinn dzwoni jednak do Katie i oświadcza, że spędzenie czasu z Erikiem podczas jej nieobecności było niestosowne. Kobieta prosi Loganównę o informowanie jej o swoich przyszłych wizytach w rezydencji. Wkrótce, Eric wspomina żonie, że Katie chce zamieszkać w sąsiednim domu. Quinn jest rozjuszona smsem Loganówny do Erica z informacją o złożeniu oferty kupna domu. Oświadcza jej, że nie pozwoli kupić jej domu obok rezydencji Forresterów. Katie udaje się przekonać Quinn, że kieruje się jedynie dobrem Willa. Żona Erica przeprasza ją. Informuje także męża, że pogodziła się z Katie. Quinn dziękuje Pameli i Steffy za pomoc w organizowaniu Święta Dziękczynienia. Kobieta zawiadamia synową, że Wyatt nie pojawi się na rodzinnej kolacji. Prosi Steffy, aby namówiła go do zmiany zdania. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Eric zastanawia się, czy powinien wrócić do pracy w firmie. Quinn wspomina o tym Steffy i uważa, że dziewczyna byłaby idealną CEO firmy. Steffy nie wierzy jednak w szczerość intencji teściowej. Ona zapewnia, że dostrzega kwalifikacje synowej i nie jest to plan, mający na celu ponowne zeswatanie ją z Wyattem. Quinn dzieli się z mężem swoim pomysłem. Niebawem, Eric zapewnia Steffy, że ani on ani Quinn nie chcą prowadzić dalej FC. Forrester widziałby swoją wnuczkę w roli nowej CEO, która zjednoczyłaby rodzinę. Steffy obiecuje przemyśleć propozycję. Quinn obwinia się za rozpad małżeństwa syna. Zapewnia Wyatta, że zrobi wszystko, by je naprawić. Liam każe Quinn trzymać się z dala od Steffy. Oświadcza, że nie wierzy w jej przemianę. Quinn jest wściekła, kiedy widzi Katie, całującą Erica w policzek. Zazdrosna, oskarża Loganównę o próbę uwiedzenia jej męża. Kiedy Katie nie protestuje i nazywa rywalkę szaloną, rozjuszona Quinn kilkakrotnie uderza kobietę świecznikiem. Quinn szybko uświadamia sobie, że tylko w wyobraźni zabiła Katie. Żąda jednak od rywalki, aby nie spotykała się ona z jej mężem i wypomina jej pocałunek Forrestera w policzek. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Eric potwierdza, że nie zamierza wracać do firmy i będzie pracować w domu. Rick i Ridge czują się pominięci i protestują, kiedy ich ojciec proponuje Wyattowi posadę specjalisty ds. PR, a ten się zgadza. Eric zaznacza, że jeśli Steffy nie obejmie stanowiska CEO, to Quinn nadal będzie zarządzać firmą. Dziewczyna przyjmuje więc propozycję i zostaje mianowana dyrektorem FC. Rick, Ridge i Pamela wyrażają swój sprzeciw odnośnie do nowych zmian w kierownictwie. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy Eric mianuje Quinn prezesem firmy, zostawiając swoim synom stanowiska wiceprezesów. Eric odsyła również lekarza wnuczki, który miał przeprowadzić zabieg usunięcia jej obrączki-tatuażu. Liam zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów i wywołuje awanturę, obrażając Quinn. Eric daje Liamowi jasno do zrozumienia, że chciałby, aby Steffy wróciła do Wyatta. Spencer chce uświadomić mężczyźnie, że Quinn nim manipuluje. Eric żąda szacunku w stosunku do swojej żony. Wypomina Liamowi jego niezdecydowanie w stosunku do Steffy, Hope i Ivy. Oznajmia również, że zamierza poprosić wnuczkę o wprowadzenie się do rezydencji. Quinn oznajmia Liamowi, by cieszył się ostatnimi dniami, które spędzi ze Steffy. Fuller jest zachwycona, kiedy pracownicy montują prysznic ogrodowy, który ma być świątecznym prezentem dla Erica. Kiedy postanawia przetestować urządzenie, będąc nago zostaje spostrzeżona przez Ridge'a. Pozostaje jednak niewzruszona. Niedługo potem, Quinn opowiada synowi o kłótni Erica i Liama. Kobieta zapewnia Wyatta, że jej mąż stoi po jego stronie. Quinn droczy się z Ridge'em odnośnie do poprzedniej nocy, kiedy widział ją nagą. On ostrzega, że jej związek z Erikiem wkrótce się rozpadnie. Eric i Quinn decydują się zaprosić rodzinę na świąteczną kolację, lecz nie są pewni, czy bliscy się pojawią. Rick zawiadamia ojca, że chce spędzić pierwsze Święta Lizzy jedynie z Mayą. Quinn pokazuje uradowanemu Ericowi ogrodowy prysznic, który zawsze pragnął posiadać. Forrester dowiaduje się również, że Steffy i Ridge nie przyjdą na Wigilię do rezydencji. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. Niebawem, Ridge prosi Quinn o przymierzenie jednej z kreacji. Kiedy Forrester dokonuje na niej poprawek, kobieta upada i rani się w nogę. Jest wdzięczna, kiedy mężczyzna jej pomaga. Ridge zaskakuje Quinn w firmowej saunie, gdzie masuje jej chorą nogę. Kobieta żąda od Forrestera, by przestał z nią flirtować. Quinn nie może uporać się ze swoimi myślami. Flirt z Ridge'em i konflikt z Katie (2017–) W styczniu 2017, Ridge wysyła Quinn wiadomość, że powinni się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Ona nie może jednak przestać o nim myśleć. Tymczasem Katie chwali Quinn za oddanie, jakie okazuje ona Ericowi. Wkrótce, Ivy konfrontuje się z Fuller i wyjawia, że słyszała jej kłótnię z Ridge'em w saunie. Quinn zapewnia, że nie zdradza męża i jest mu oddana. Dodaje, że jedyne co czuje do Ridge'a to pogarda. Niebawem, Quinn namawia Erica, by przekonał Steffy do wprowadzenia się do rezydencji. Wkrótce, Wyatt prezentuje Steffy, Quinn i Ericowi swój nowy pomysł - linię perfum Steffy Beverly Hills. Forrester ofiaruje wnuczce jej portret i obiecuje, że zawiśnie on nad kominkiem, jeśli kobieta wprowadzi się do rezydencji. Dodaje, że posiadłość zostanie na nią przepisana. Steffy odrzuca wszystkie propozycje i oświadcza, że nie zamieszka w rezydencji. Tymczasem Eric wysła Quinn i Ridge'a na sympozjum projektantów do San Francisco. Chce w ten sposób polepszyć relacje między synem i żoną. Quinn i Ridge docierają do San Francisco, gdzie występują w programie Cyndy. Forrester przeprasza żonę ojca i komplementuje ją na wizji. Tymczasem Quinn i Ridge zostają przydzieleni do jednego pokoju. Forrester komplementuje macochę i oboje piją alkohol. Quinn jest wściekła, kiedy odkrywa, że to za sprawą Ridge'a trafili do jednego pokoju. Kiedy on przyznaje, że planował ją uwieść i skompromitować, kobieta oznajmia, że o wszystkim poinformuje Erica. Między Quinn i Ridge'em dochodzi do emocjonalnej, ale i szczerej wymiany zdań. Ona żąda od niego, by opuścił jej pokój. Ridge jednak prosi ją, by otworzyła się przed nim. Quinn opowiada mu o cierpieniach, których doświadczyła oraz o mężczyznach, którzy ją wykorzystywali. Ridge dostrzega jej drugie, łagodniejsze oblicze, a następnie całuje ją. Po powrocie do L.A., Forrester oznajmia Quinn, że poprzednia noc wiele zmieniła i nie zamierza informować ojca o ich pocałunku. Oboje ustalają, że spróbują dojść do porozumienia, a wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy pozostaną tajemnicą. Eric informuje Quinn, że Wyatt postanowił wyprowadzić się do swojego domku na plaży. Kobieta wciąż myśli o Ridge'u. Ivy zauważa jej roztargnienie. Niebawem, Wyatt informuje Quinn i Erica o sfinalizowanym rozwodzie. Podczas zebrania w firmie, Rick, Thomas, Nicole i Pamela są zaskoczeni nową postawą Ridge'a względem żony ojca. Tymczasem Fuller sugeruje mężowi, że oboje potraktowali Ridge'a niesprawiedliwie. Proponuje, by Eric uczynił syna wicedyrektorem FC. Sam Ridge jest zaskoczony jej pomysłem, ale i wdzięczny, że dzięki niej znów będzie mógł zarządzać firmą. Katie spostrzega Quinn i Ridge'a, którzy się przytulają. Zastanawia ją nagłe ociepleniem ich relacji. Forrester broni Quinn w rozmowie z Katie, którą żona Erica podsłuchuje. Kobieta fantazjuje o namiętnym pocałunku z Ridge'em. W lutym 2017, Steffy pyta Quinn, dlaczego chciała widzieć Ridge'a w roli wicedyrektora. Ona tłumaczy, że zależy jej na zjednoczeniu rodziny. Pamela sugeruje Quinn, że Forresterowie w końcu się do niej przekonają, podobnie jak Ridge. Kobieta czuje się nieswojo, kiedy widzi całujących się Brooke i Ridge'a. Prosi Forrestera, aby nie mówił swojej narzeczonej o ich tajemnicy. Brooke podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i żąda wyjaśnień. Ridge okłamuje ją i oznajmia, że w tajemnicy pracowali z Quinn nad projektami jej sukni ślubnej i biżuterii. Forrester pociesza żonę Erica, która boi się, że popełni błąd, przez który ponownie zniszczy sobie życie. Wkrótce, Brooke oznajmia Ericowi, że Katie jest nim zauroczona. Ich rozmowę podsłuchuje Quinn, która oświadcza Loganównie, że będzie miała jej siostrę na oku. W rezydencji Forresterów ma miejsce ślub Nicole i Zende. Quinn nie jest zadowolona z faktu, iż nad kominkiem na czas ceremonii zawisł portret panny młodej. Fuller jest ciekawa, dlaczego Ridge został w rezydencji po ślubie i nie wrócił do chorej Brooke. Droczą się ze sobą, a w końcu dochodzi między nimi do kolejnego pocałunku. Widzi ich wściekła Ivy, która policzkuje Quinn. Fuller prosi, by ją wysłuchała zanim porozmawia ze swoim wujem. Kobieta tłumaczy się, ale Ivy zapowiada, że nie pozwoli jej krzywdzić Erica. Quinn uprzedza Ridge'a, że Ivy widziała ich pocałunek. Forrester i jego macocha ustalają, że cokolwiek ich łączy, musi się skończyć. Niebawem, Eric i Quinn zapraszają Brooke i Ridge'a na kolację do rezydencji, aby uczcić ich zaręczyny. Quinn i Ridge zatrzaskują się w łazience, gdzie dochodzi między nimi do kolejnego pocałunku. Charlie pomaga im się wydostać, Quinn, która wyciera pomazane szminką usta Ridge'a. Oboje ustalają, że do niczego już między nimi nie dojdzie i spróbują zostać przyjaciółmi. W marcu 2017, kiedy Quinn i Ridge dzielą kolejną czułą chwilę, zauważają obserwującą ich Katie. Poirytowana Fuller opowiada Ivy o wścibstwie Loganówny. Quinn oskarża Katie, że pragnie ona zdobyć Erica. Ostrzega, by nie próbowała skłócić jej z mężem. Niebawem, Quinn i Eric wraz z innymi członkami rodziny wylatują do Sydney, gdzie ma odbyć się ślub Steffy i Liama. Steffy wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, zjeżdżając przed ołtarz na linie, przymocowanej do Sydney Opera House. Nowożeńcy zabierają swoich gości na przejażdżkę motorówką po Zatoce Sydney, a przyjęcie weselne organizują na plaży Shelly Beach. Tymczasem Quinn życzy szczęścia Ridge'owi i jego narzeczonej. Podczas pożegnania, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Świadkiem wydarzenia jest wściekła Brooke, która konfrontuje się z żoną Erica. Ona zapewnia, że nie ma romansu z jej narzeczonym. Brooke oświadcza jednak, że zamierza o wszystkim powiadomić Erica i rusza do hotelu. Quinn informuje Ridge'a o wszystkim i oboje przerywają rozmowę Brooke z Forresterem. Ridge chce porozmawiać z narzeczoną na osobności. Ona oświadcza jemu i Quinn, że nie chce krzywdzić Erica i nie powie mu o ich zdradzie. Nie słucha jednak ich wyjaśnień i nie potrafiąc wybaczyć Ridge'owi, zrywa ich zaręczyny. W kwietniu 2017, Eric domaga się wyjaśnień w sprawie odwołanego ślubu. Postanawia dać jednak za wygraną i pozwolić byłym narzeczonym na rozwiązanie konfliktu. Tymczasem znająca prawdę Katie grozi Quinn, że w każdej chwili może wyjawić Ericowi jej sekret. Quinn daje do zrozumienia rywalce, że nie pozwoli się szantażować i kontrolować. Katie sugeruje Quinn, że powinna być dla niej milsza i wykorzystuje przewagę nad nią. Wkrótce, Katie wspomina Quinn o ofercie o pracy w FC, którą zaoferowała jej pod presją żona Erica. Sam Forrester jest zachwycony pomysłem, aby Katie pracowała w FC. Proponuje żonie, aby podjęła współpracę z Katie nad nową linią biżuterii. Przyparta do muru Quinn zgadza się. W maju 2017, Ridge, Quinn, Brooke, Ivy oraz Katie ustalają, że nie będą już wracać do tematu pocałunków Forrestera i jego macochy. Quinn zastanawia się, czy Brooke ma wątpliwości co do swoich uczuć względem Billa i Ridge'a, lecz Loganówna zaprzecza. Quinn próbuje pocieszyć Ridge'a, kiedy Brooke i Bill zostają małżeństwem. Niebawem, Quinn i Ivy próbują uświadomić Katie, że zaprojektowana przez nią biżuteria nie pasuje do najnowszej kolekcji i nie może do niej trafić. Między Katie i Quinn dochodzi do spięcia. Eric nakłania Katie do rozwiązania niepotrzebny konfliktu i zaprasza ją na wspólną kolację z Quinn, Ridge'em i Wyattem. Ridge zatrzymuje się w domku dla gości Forresterów, w którym między nim i Quinn dochodzi do kolejnego, namiętnego pocałunku. Quinn jest przerażona swoim zachowaniem. W czerwcu 2017, kobieta jest zaskoczona, kiedy Katie dziękuje jej za zmianę decyzji w sprawie umieszczenia jej biżuterii w kolekcji i sugeruje, że mogłyby wypracować owocną i przyjacielską współpracę. Zapewnia również, że nie powie Ericowi prawdy, gdyż Quinn i Ridge dotrzymali słowa i trzymają się z dala od siebie. Po obejrzeniu projektów Katie, Eric stwierdza, że nie nadaje się ona na projektantkę biżuterii. Nie mając żadnego innego stanowiska do zaoferowania, prosi Quinn, by poinformowała Katie o zwolnieniu. Rozjuszona Loganówna oskarża rywalkę o zniszczenie jej kariery. Między kobietami dochodzi do szarpaniny, podczas której rozwścieczona Katie sięga po przypadkowo zostawioną przez Pam broń Charliego. Celuje w Quinn, ale po chwili odkłada broń i oznajmia, że chciała jedynie nastraszyć Quinn. Zjawia się Ridge, który stwierdza, że pistolet nie jest naładowany. Przerażona Quinn oskarża ją jednak o usiłowanie zabójstwa. Ridge przekonuje, że Katie nie jest niebezpieczna, ale Quinn uważa, że kobieta traci zmysły. Niebawem, kiedy Quinn wychodzi na taras, ktoś do niej strzela, lecz chybia. Przerażoną kobietę próbuje uspokoić Ridge i wzywa porucznika Bakera. Quinn konfrontuje się z Katie i zauważa w jej domu lunetę. Oskarża ją o przeprowadzenie zamachu na jej życie, lecz ona stanowczo zaprzecza. Dobrowolnie zgadza się pójść z Bakerem na posterunek, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność. Quinn zauważa kogoś w domu Katie i zastanawia się, dlaczego nie jest ona na posterunku. Zjawia się w domu Loganówny, gdzie zastaje nieznaną sobie kobietę, Sheilę. Przedstawia się jako stara znajoma Loganów i wyjaśnia, że czeka na Katie. Tymczasem wyniki badań na posterunki potwierdzają, że Katie nie używała broni i nie mogła być zamachowcem. Tymczasem Eric opowiada żonie o małżeństwie z Sheilą. Szybko wychodzi na jaw, że w domu Katie Quinn spotkała właśnie byłą żonę Erica, którą nazywa on niebezpieczną i zakłada, że to ona była zamachowcem. Quinn o wszystkim zawiadamia Ridge'a. Niedługo potem, przerażona kobieta znów uchodzi z życiem, kiedy zamachowiec ponownie próbuje ją zastrzelić, ale chybia. Kobieta szybko ukrywa się w rezydencji i jest zaskoczona, kiedy zjawia się Deacon. Przypomina jej, że kiedyś został zepchnięty przez nią do oceanu i oskarża ją o egoizm. Ma jej za złe, że go zostawiła i nigdy się nim nie interesowała. Deacon wyciąga broń i mierzy do Quinn, tym samym ujawniając, że to on próbował ją zabić. W porę zjawia się Ridge, który nokautuje Sharpe'a i zabiera mu broń. Quinn dziękuje Ridge'owi za uratowanie jej życia i wyznaje mu miłość. Związki Quinn * Bill Spencer Jr. : – mieli romans, poza ekranem, : – spędzili razem noc (2014), : – mają syna, Wyatta. * Deacon Sharpe : – byli małżeństwem (2015–2016), : – całowali się (2016). * Liam Spencer : – byli związani, kiedy Liam stracił pamięć (2016). * Eric Forrester : – całowali się (2013), : – są małżeństwem (2016–) * Ridge Forrester : – kilkakrotnie całowali się, kiedy Quinn była żoną Erica, a Ridge narzeczonym Brooke (2017). Śluby Quinn Kategoria:Postacie